


Caught in the Act

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “That’s enough!” Derek called, using his alpha tone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: October 8/18: **pole, jungle, warrant**

Derek entered the house to an awful noise. It was worse than the jungle he saw on TV.

“That’s enough!” Derek called, using his alpha tone.

All the betas looked at him, caught in the act.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“Do you see that pole?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, so?” Derek asked.

“We were trying to mimic professional dancers. We weren’t very good at it, though,” Allison replied.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asked as he looked around.

“About that… Apparently there was a warrant out for him and my father arrested him,” Scott replied.

“A warrant for Stiles?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
